Fear.....with the Harry Potter peeps!
by Chantelle Delacour
Summary: This is PG13 for all the naughty bleeped out language the Harry Potter peeps say when they run back from all the feaked-out-messed-up dares they gottsta do.


  
********Fear*********  
  
A/N: Duh Duh Duuuuuh! Fear! This is,like gonna be so much bet-  
ter than Survivor, I hope, please read and review, you'll love   
it!!!!  
  
Funky Announcer Dude: We're outside of a haunted school. This   
school used to be called Bay Middle School. A murder happened   
during 5th period lunch when one boy threw another at a locker   
and broke the kid's neck. The school was closed down the next   
day. The skeloton, and soul, of the boy remain.  
  
The charachters:  
Harry Potter - aquamarine with blue tie-died in (aquamarine)  
Ginny Weasley - lime green with blue swirls (lime green)  
Draco Malfoy - yucky greenishy-brown color (yucky green)  
Ron Weasley - leapard spots with zebra trimming (leapord spots)   
Hermione Granger - scarlet with pretty gold spalkles (scarlet)  
Bob Wehadababyitsaboy - sparkly baby blue sequins (baby blue)   
  
(as you know each person's appointed a color, I perfer the   
pretty ones!)  
  
Me: Hi! I'm the person who make's all the freaky noises to make  
those fraidy-cat kids quit so the station can save money. Today  
we'll be using the scream technique which is brand new and will  
hopefully give these kids a heart attack. I'm gonna set up our  
cameras now. Enjoy!  
  
(a van is dropping off 6 stupid...err...'unsuspecting' kids   
with bags over their heads)  
  
Harry: Hey Im Har...  
  
Malfoy: Yeah they know who you are Potter. And I Know all the   
geeks here too, except for you(looking at Bob). But since I'M   
the only COOL one here, I suppose YOUR a geek too.  
  
Bob: I guess you never saw the 1 800 COLLECT comercials, ay?  
  
Malfoy: AY?! What are you Canadian? WAIT!......did you say   
1 800 COLLECT???  
  
Bob: Yup.  
  
Malfoy: Coooooooool.  
  
Hermione: Stop your chitt-chatting.  
  
Everyone: Chitt-chatting?  
  
Hermione: Urgh! Whatever let's just check the computer.  
  
Malfoy: Hey I knew Potter was famous but to name something   
after him is a bit much, don't ya think?  
  
Hermione: No, comPUTER, not comPOTTER. Now look, it says our   
first dare is for.....  
  
Computer: leapord spots alone, navigator lime green.  
  
Ginny:(worried) OOOOO Ron. Are you scared? Do you need to bring  
some water? Do you want to bring Mr. Cuddles?  
  
Everyone: MR. CUDDLES?!?!  
  
Ginny: Yeah, Ron's old teddy bear! (holds up tattered teddybear  
with one eye and stuffing falling out)   
  
Everyone: (laughing at Ron like hyenas with rabies on a   
vibrating pillow)  
  
Ron: (faints)   
  
Ginny: I guess this mean you want to quit.  
  
*****Ron leaves because Ginny wants his share of the money*****   
******Bob takes Ron's spot******  
  
Ginny:(now is talking in walkie-talkie to Bob) Hi BOBBBBB! Go  
towards the green light in the distance, puuuuh-leeeease.  
  
Bob:(imitating Ginny) OOOOO-kaaaayyyy!  
  
Ginny: Hey! Stop Mimicing me!(hypervenilates) i want my   
mommeeeeee!(Runs home to mommy. a.k.a. quits.  
  
Malfoy: No suprise to me the Weasley's don't get any money.  
  
Hermione: You are such a jerk.  
  
Harry: Okay. I'LL be the navigator.  
  
Bob: Hello. Helloooo. Um guys.(hypervenilates) I think I want   
to quit.   
  
Harry: NO! NO! NONONONONO! You can't quit, your the BOMB man!  
  
Bob: O-O-o-o-kay, I'll tr-tr-tr-try.  
  
Harry: Okay, now go in those big creaky/rusty/scary doors in   
front of you.  
  
Bob: (freaked out) mmmmmmm.....(grabs the rusty handle and opens   
the big rusty door with a creak)AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What happens??? Oh no! Will we find out what thing he's   
screaming about? YES! YOU WILL!!! I just need 10, count them,   
10! REVIEWS!!!! Get them in soon and you'll get the rest of the story later!  
*~~Chantelle~~*   
  
P.S. Helloooooo. Just in case you didn't realize. The little box down there is where you put the reviews. Just follow the arrows  
\/  
\/  
\/  
\/   
  



End file.
